<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Cubed by StarGirl05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521018">Love Cubed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGirl05/pseuds/StarGirl05'>StarGirl05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lovers 3 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Welcome to Night Vale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle, Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, Healing, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Typical Desert Bluffs Violence, Typical Night Vale Violence, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, Unconsciousness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGirl05/pseuds/StarGirl05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos were a somewhat happy couple before they found the unconscious body of Kevin on their doorstep. As they help to free the man, how will they react when they both begin to fall in love with Kevin? How will Kevin react?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos/Kevin/Cecil Palmer, Tamika Flynn/Janice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lovers 3 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Cubed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos was working a late shift at the lab, something that wasn't uncommon. He hated being away from his boyfriend, Cecil, but it is what it is. They even had a date night planned for tonight before the Glow Cloud [All Hail]  dropped an unidentifiable creature during a disagreement over funding for the arts program. Being the scientist Carlos was, he had to investigate. </p><p>Cecil had attempted to get him to stay home. He tried everything from romance movies to cooking Carlos's favorite food. Nothing worked, which had hurt the radio host's feelings. He understood that Carlos loved science but it seemed science always came first in the relationship. Which fucking sucked. But that was just Cecil's opinion. </p><p>This had been going on for weeks, or ever since the pair had gotten an apartment together. It was a 2-bedroom one with an excellent view of all of Nightvale. </p><p>But back to the point. It had started with one night a week. Carlos would have a late shift and leave before Cecil woke in the morning and wouldn't return until after Cecil had finally fallen asleep. Then it was 2. Now it was going on close to 5 nights a week. And it appeared that Carlos had no problems with it. That hurt Cecil, but he would never admit it aloud. The only person who had an inkling of an idea was Abby, his twin sister.  She was not pleased either mind you. </p><p>Cecil trudged on like a soldier with a battle wound. He missed Carlos. He would rarely answer when Cecil called and even then it was to tell Cecil he was busy. The highlight of his days were his broadcasts when Cecil could ignore his sorrows and be himself. </p><p>"When you look at the stars, don't forget that someone is looking back, watching you. Welcome to Nightvale"</p><p>The theme song played and Cecil sighed. Thankfully he had a broadcast to do to distract him from the Carlos situation.</p><p>"The Glow Cloud, All Hail the Glow Cloud, has been dropping animals all over Nightvale today in an attempt to get the new art program budget passed. If you are a school board member, we as the citizens of Nightvale ask you to help fund our arts program.</p><p>Not only will that appease the Glow Cloud, but it will also help our children get the education they deserve.</p><p>In other news, the Ralph's has announced that due to a recent streak of shoplifting, they have decided to announce new levels of security. Those involve vigilante justice, torture until admission, and public death of any thieves. These new security measures will take place at midnight tonight, so potential shoplifters beware." He said in his usual announcer's voice.</p><p>It was soon getting time to his recently dubbed least favorite segment, the weather.</p><p>"And now, the weather," He said.</p><p>[[Today's weather: James Brown- Cage the Elephant ]]</p><p>Soon it was time for him to continue with the show, which seemed to take very little time. Before he knew it, the broadcast was over. He took off his headset and checked his phone.</p><p>Nothing, per usual.</p><p>He clocked out then walked home alone, something he was not used to. He was about to his front door when he saw it. </p><p>Someone was unconscious and bleeding on his doorstep. "Wait, is that Kevin" Cecil thought.</p><p>Closer observation confirmed this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>